Gallia
right|300px The Republic of Gallia (Republique galliaise) (ガリア共和国 ?) is a country in western Europe in the Strike Witches universe, that more or less mirrors that of France. In the first season of Strike Witches, it had been occupied by a Neuroi Hive which was later destroyed in Season 01 Episode 12, "Strike Witches". Gallia boasts a national reputation as a civilized nation with a mild focus on agriculture. As of it's liberation; the process of rebuilding its destroyed infrastructure following the retaking of the country has been underway as an ongoing process. Alongside with most European Nations; Gallia still retains an Aristocratic/Noble class in it's society. One distinction however, compared to the other nations of Europe, is that the ties of Noble lineage of the aristocratic class to the nations cultural heritage; appear to be strongly vaunted and valued to a greater degree than average, or so it appears. Gallia is a nation who's political leadership is zealously protective of the nations borders and national sovereign values, in particular the value of rule by Nobility; which is viewed systemically as being the rule of orderly law. In contrast: values of Democracy (at least as viewed and structured by a Liberion constitutional system) is viewed warily as "anarchic mob rule". During it's occupation by the Neuroi, one of the many Gallian "governments in exile" evacuated to Hispania, feasibly also alongside a number of the Gallian civilian population. Trivia: * Due to the aid of Hispania to one of Gallia's governments in exile and presumed aid to Gallian refugees in turn, this would go a fair deal to explaining how Gallia was able to be resettled so quickly after the Gallian hive was destroyed. * Because of it's aforementioned zealous protection of it's national values; certain military and government agencies of Gallia, such as the Gallian Intelligence Department and Gallian Espionage Department; are deeply protective of the nation and it's cultural values to the point being willing to train to not only fight Neuroi threats, but to a lesser and clandestine degree, human threats. **However; this fact seems to be one that isn't widely or overtly telegraphed or common knowledge, not even within most branches of Gallia's populace itself. Also, given an apparent, multinational and multi-cultural Taboo in the world against witches using their magic to kill people; Gallia's training of an undefined but implied small minority of witches like Chris Keera in anti-human warfare and combat, with it's Intelligence Department even teaching such witches the use of tools like the garrotte and training them not only in an extreme training regimen to view the taking of human life as acceptable in the defense of Gallia and it's sovereignty; shows a surprising and dark anomaly, even if limited to only these specific areas like the Intelligence Department. **That being said political tensions are apparently high in Gallia post liberation from the Neuroi's occupation, half of such tensions stemming from the existence of the 506th and the fact it consists of a composition of both Nobles and Commoners working together, which is implied to stock a view by the political leadership as something of an ideological and allegorical, existential threat that is seen as "doomed to fail". **The other source of political tension is found with the Gallian Intelligence Department and Gallian Espionage Department, once former partner organizations working together in the defense of Gallia, it's borders and national values in favor of the rule of nobility and in turn of law; had dissolved their partnership and the latter having an extremist faction acting overtly against the former during the events of the 506th Light Novel and it's Manga adaptation * Despite the tenebrous political situation and shadowy, fervent intelligence and espionage agencies; Gallia still upholds values of virtue in it's adherence to ''"Noblesse oblige", ''the idea that Nobility extends beyond mere entitlements and requires a person of such high social standing who holds such a status to fulfill social responsibilities and conduct themselves honorably. Gallian Witches #Albertine Littolf #Amelie Planchard (Isle of Wight Det.) #Chris Keera (Gallian Intelligence Department) #Edith M. la Meslée #Éléonore Giovanna Gassion (Music Squadron) #Françoise de Geoffre de Chabrignac #Gabi Gauthier #Georgette Lemare (502nd) #Jacqueline de Puybusque #Jeanne Accart #Louis Hoche (Tank Witches) #Perrine H. Clostermann (501st) #Pierrette Le Gloan #Reine Fonck #Rosalie de La Poype (503rd) Gallery Flag of Gallia.svg|Flag of Gallia Insignia of Gallia.svg|Insignia of Forces Galliaises Libres Category:Nations Category:Gallia